Gotham
by ChaseOfSpades
Summary: Bruce Wayne is just a typical young guy growing up in the big city of Gotham. Oh yeah, he's also training to become the greatest hero the world has ever known. But when a young reporter from Metropolis shows up, his world is turned upside down.
1. The Start

**Gotham**

By: Chase Buie

_Chapter 1 _

Bruce looked down the barrel of the gun at the shaky hand holding it, but his attention was somewhere else. His cold, blue eyes drifted over to his right where a girl sat in a chair, bound and gagged. Chloe Sullivan, the young journalist that came to Gotham only a few weeks before.

Her face was turned down towards her lap and her blonde hair acted as a curtain, hiding whatever damage this man may have done to her.

As Bruce felt his heart rate start to go up and his face start to burn, his attention went back over to the gunman.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to her", he said with a cold, but youthful voice. As he spoke, his eyes drifted around the warehouse that they stood in. It was dark, making it hard for him to make out much of his surroundings, but he could hear the "tap tap tap" of the water leaking through the roof near by.

"You gave me no choice, Bruce. I never wanted to hurt her, or you, but this is what happens when a punk kid thinks he can play with the big boys."

His hand was shaking more now than ever before.

"Would you prefer for me to do you or her first?"

* * *

Three Weeks Prior…

* * *

Chloe Sullivan stepped of the dart bus at Hanson and 14th street. The world of Gotham City looked back at her as she stepped down onto the sidewalk.

"Hey lady", the bus driver said behind her. She turned around. "If this is your first time in Gotham I'll give you a friendly piece of advice. Find some place to stay before dark." And with that note he closed the doors and pulled away from the curb.

"Thanks", she said to no one.

Her eyes turned back to the world that awaited her. A bench with no one waiting, just a homeless man that considered it his bed and a few pigeons. To her left and right the street stretched on, full of people walking and talked and standing and begging.

"Hello Gotham."

She sat down her two suitcases that she'd brought with her and pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket.

1301 Hanson St. Apartment 402.

Her new apartment.

Her father and best friend, Clark Kent, would be bringing the rest of her things in a few days. The apartment already had her bed and kitchen table, so she was good for the time being. Some clothes and her laptop filled the suitcases that she carried with her.

Three blocks north and she'd be there, so she began the walk, which was a lot harder than she thought it would be. People running into her and her bags on both sides, people begging for money, and even more people that just stood in the way made the trek a challenge.

She made it to her place after an hour of walking just to realize that she'd left her tape recorder on the bus.

"What a great start. Hopefully I didn't have anything on that thing that was too revealing."

She opened the door herself, mostly because there was no one there willing to help, and carried her things up three flights of stairs, down two long hallways, and to her room.

She'd been to this apartment a few times in the past couple weeks, but now it was official. She was a Gotham girl.

She walked in and looked around her bare apartment with a smile. A new city, a new job, a new start, and a new life. This is exactly what she needed.

Chloe took a few steps in, sat her things down and jogged into her bedroom where her bed was waiting for her.

"Where have you been all my life?" Falling face first on the bed, she already started to dose off.

* * *

Bruce Wayne sat in an empty, dark room. No chair, no furniture, just him and the room. He sat with his legs crossed under him, wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

Suddenly the room turned on and there was another person standing twenty feet in front of him. An older man, his hair had started to thin and wrinkles had started to develop on his face.

"Wayne, you've proven yourself a great student and a worthy adversary to even the best martial artist, but there is still one thing you must do to prove yourself." He paused for a moment as he took a step closer to Bruce. "If you can defeat me, then I will say that my work is done. Now, stand."

Bruce looked up at this teacher with young, handsome features. His black hair was wet with sweat and his face glistened. His strong jaw line clenched as he stood to face his master.

"No holding back?" Bruce asked.

"No holding back." It was understood that the rules went for both players.

And without another word the instructor leapt out at Bruce with his fist clenched. The punch only missed by inches as Bruce leaned over to his left side. As he did this, he turned his body back and lifted his leg to throw a spinning kick up at the instructors head.

Blocked. The teacher brought both hands up and made them into an "x", catching the kick in between arms.

The both took a few steps back and put their hands up in a guarding stance.

"Very good, Wayne."

And they were back at it. Bruce threw a straight punch that was knocked away by the teacher and then the teacher brought his hand up for an uppercut aimed at Bruce's ribs, but that too was knocked away.

Several more blows were thrown and blocked before Bruce lifted his foot and stomped down on his instructors. He could have done it hard enough to break it, but he pulled the force at the last moment, doing some temporary damage.

The instructor fell to one knee and that was all Bruce needed. He grabbed his teacher by the back of the head and started to bring his knee to his opponents nose.

"Stop!" The teacher screamed. "Stop! You win."

Bruce stopped on a dime, put his foot back down, stepped back, and respectively bowed to his former instructor.

"You have passed my own skill level, and now you are the master. I should be the one bowing to you."

Bruce smiled, looked down on his old teacher, and offered him a hand up.


	2. Crossed Roads

_Chapter 2_

Bruce walked down the long, upstairs hall leading to his bedroom. He was now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a towel around his neck. His hair was still wet and falling down into his face from the shower he'd just taken.

Alfred Pennyworth came up a flight of stairs behind him.

"Sir, can I assume that you're lessons with Mr. Larson are finally over for good?" He said with a parental concern in his voice.

"That's right, now we need to find someone that can fine tune what he taught me." Bruce put on a smile and turned back to look at his friend and helper. "Wouldn't you rather me know how to handle myself?"

Alfred looked at the young man and just blinked a few times. "Sir, with all due respect, there is a great difference between learning how to take care of yourself and killing yourself."

"Alfred," he brought the towel up and started to dry off is hair as he spoke, "I'm not doing anything that's more dangerous than just walking down the street." He pointed in some far off direction.

"In any case, Harvey called for you while you were practicing." He turned back around and went back down the stairs.

"Thank you, Alfred", Bruce shouted down the stairs.

He then turned around and started to jog down the hall. His bare feet slapping against the cold wooden floors. He turned into the third room on the right, his room, and made his way over to the red telephone that sat on his night stand. Speed dial number 3 brought up his good friend Harvey Dent.

After several rings, Harvey answered his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Harvey, it's Bruce. You called?"

"Hey there, Brucey. How you doing?"

"A little worn out, you?" Bruce stood up and walked over to a mirror he had hanging on the wall. He looked at several new bruises that had developed on his forearms and one large one under his left pectoral muscle.

"Same. Went to that crazy party last night. Why didn't you show up?"

Bruce thought back to the events the night before. Hanging out in an alleyway, dressed as a homeless person just didn't sound like the kind of answer that Harvey would except.

"I had this girl called me and I went out there instead. You understand."

"Brucey, you hound. What do you say you come out with me tonight. Me and this girl are going to go to this big dinner event and I'm sure I can get her to bring a friend. What do you say?"

Sitting there for a moment, Bruce thought about it.

"Sure, I'm in. What time?"

* * *

Chloe plugged her cell phone charger into the wall and dialed the Gotham Gazette, her new job.

The phone rang a few times before the receptionist answered. They exchanged some words and some information before she hung up the phone.

"Gotham City's Annual Police Officer and Fire Fighter Ball. Yes, thank you."

Her first assignment was right there in her hands.

"Here's to good first impressions." She looked at the paper a few more times before turning back to the briefcase. "I hope I have something nice enough to wear."

Opening up the briefcase and going through her things, she pulled out a red, short dress.

"This'll do."

She sat the dress down on the bed and pulled out some matching shoes and a makeup bag to go with it.

After getting dressed she looked at her watch and realized that she had an hour to kill.

"Call Clark? Don't call Clark? Call Clark? Don't call…"

* * *

Bruce walked into his garage and flicked the lights one. They came one on by one down the long row, revealing car after car, bike after bike. The one closest to him was his 1972 corvette with black exterior and a blue leather interior. This was his most driven car, but not nearly his favorite.

He walked past this one, down a few rows and to the right where only one car stood. There was a car cover over it, and he pulled it off to reveal his work in progress.

Purchased at the State Fair, he was looking at a concept car from last year. The "would-be" Lincoln Futura. The car looked like a throw back design that favored cars from the sixties and seventies. Two small fins edged up in the rear, connecting to the rear lights. In the front, the car extended, making it look ferocious. The car was jet black with a thin red line running from the headlights to the back of the fins. The interior was also black and leather, with many read-outs and gauges on the dash.

Bruce looked at his project with a smile. No one knew about his car except for Alfred, who sometimes would aid him in his repairs and modifications.

Bruce walked around to the back of the car, running his fingertips over the smooth paint job. Getting to the back he looked at his latest addition to the car. He'd drilled a hole in both tailpipes and put a sparkplug there. The sparkplug had a wire running from it to the dash where there were to switches. After allowing for an excess of gas fumes to be released from the pipes, all he'd have to do was flip the switches and push down on the accelerator to get two, nice flames to shoot out the back.

"Hey, baby." He looked at the car for a moment longer before turning back and heading for the corvette. He took a set of keys off a ring that hung on the wall next to it, got in, and started her up. With a push of a button a large garage door opened at the end of the room and he pulled out.

* * *

"No, I'm with the Gotham Gazette."

A man stood in Chloe's way. She stood in her dress, hair done, earrings hanging, freezing outside.

"You don't have a pass, I can't let you in." The large man showed no emotion as he stood in her way. "No pass, no way."

"Look, the paper was supposed to call you and put my name on that list. Now, if you would please just ask your supervisor--"

"Lady, you don't seem to get what I'm telling you." He took a step closer to her, making her step back. "You ain't getting in tonight. Enough said."

Chloe stood there for a moment, looking that the man in the eyes, and decided that a clever quip would only cause her more grief.

"Sorry to bother you then."

She turned around and walked past dozens of laughing, dressed up people as they made their way towards the door. She could hear the bouncer letting people in behind her.

"Mr. Grubbs, right this way."

She got all the way to the curb, ready to hail a cab, when she changed her mind.

"There's got to be another way in there." She told herself. "And if there is anyone that can find it, it's me."

She started to walk down the sidewalk until she was out of the bouncers view and then started to cross the grass towards the building again.

* * *

Bruce pulled up to the curb where a valet was waiting for me. Next to the valet was Harvey and two girls that were dressed to the nines. The one with blonde hair had her arm around Harvey, and the red-head was looking at the car, biting her lip.

"Hey Harvey", Bruce said as he got out of the car. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's no problem big guy. We've only been freezing our butts off for the past ten minutes or so. You ready to go in?"

"Do I look ready?" Bruce looked himself up and down. A black suit with a gray shirt on under it and a black tie on that.

"Well, you could learn to add some color to the wardrobe, but I'm not choosey. How about you Nikki? Are you choosey?"

All eyes to the red-head. "I think you look good, Bruce." She said in a bouncy voice.

"Thank you." He walked over to her and held his arm out so she could take it. "Shall we?"

"We're going to be going in the back so we don't have to worry about the press snapping some pictures of the richest college student in Gotham."

"Thanks Harv."

They started to make their way down the side walk and down another path that led them to the back of the building where a set of green double doors were, but that's not the only thing that was there. A blonde girl in a red dress was crouched at the door, focusing on the lock. As the group got closer they realized that she was trying to pick it.

"Hey!" Harvey yelled. "What are you doing?"

The girl jumped, obviously startled and turned around, hiding something behind her back.

The group got closer and Bruce noticed that this girl was young, and pretty at that.

"Are you trying to break in?" Harvey demanded with a stern voice.

"Oh, I was just--"

"You were just what?"

"I was just trying to find the entrance." She laughed a bit. "I have a horrible sense of direction. Could you point me in the right direction?"

"What's your name?" Bruce asked her.

"I'm Chloe Sullivan, and I'm supposed to be doing a piece here for the Gotham Gazette."

"Oh great! A reporter." Harvey said. "Sorry Bruce, I tried."

"Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne?" She looked at him for second or two.

Bruce shook his head.

"Wow, you're one of the people I'm supposed to be getting quotes from."

"I bet." He said.

"Well would you mind?" She started to rummage through her bag, looking for her pad and pen.

"Yes," he said "I would."

She stopped and looked back at him.

"But, if you promise that you wont write anything about me in your paper, I'll let you in there to do as much damage as you want to everyone else."

"Bruce--" Harvey started.

"And this is a life long deal. From now until the day you die, you must give me your word that you wont ever write about me."

She blinked a few times and then put on a smile. "I think I can handle that."


	3. A Flame

**Chapter 3**

Bruce, Chloe, Harvey, and the two dates that accompanied the men walked closer to the door that had kept the reporter out. Looking at Chloe, Bruce gave the door a few good knocks. A man in a black suit with a ear piece opened the door, looked at everyone, and stepped to the side.

"Mr. Dent, Mr. Wayne, and guests. Welcome to the party." He put on a smile that was obviously forced.

As they made their way inside, Harvey pulled Bruce by the sleeve of his jacket until they were a short distance away from the girls and whispered in his ear, "Have you completely lost it?"

Bruce laughed a bit and pulled back so he could look at his friend in the eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"You know damned well what could happen if anyone here found out that you let a reporter in, and besides that, what makes you think she wont write anything about you?" He shook his head, looked to the ground, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just don't get you sometimes."

"Hey man, just trust me on this one", he said as he looked back over his shoulder at Chloe. "I don't think I have to worry about her."

"And what makes you so sure?"

Bruce looked back at Harvey. "Harv, let's just have a good time. Now, there are two girls over there that would love a dance with the two most promising guys in the room."

Harvey looked over Bruce's shoulder at Chloe. "I'd say that there are at least three."

Bruce looked back to see what his best friend was talking about. To his surprise, the found that Chloe was intently looking at him and biting her lip. After a moment or two she looked away.

At this point, He didn't know what to do. He stood there, people dancing around him on the wooden floor, all of them in suits if not tuxedos. The live jazz band played their best, the decorations were gorgeous, and the people were for the most part friendly, but he couldn't stop looking at Chloe Sullivan.

"Earth to Bruce. You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

Bruce looked over at Harvey and grinned. "Hey, a man has needs, right?" These were the things that he had programmed himself to say at these social events. He couldn't explain it, but he just didn't fit in with people. He always felt as if there was a part of himself that was better left hidden, and so he'd act his way through a good portion of life. His friendship with Harvey was real alright, but that was a point where the actor in him took over to make things easier.

Harvey shook his head a bit, but eventually broke a smile. "Hundred bucks says you have a story written about you by the end of the night."

"You're on."

"I can see it now. 'Playboy Billionaire tries to Seduce Reporter.'"

The conversation was cut short as a man in a nice, black suit walked over to the young men.

"Boys, are you two enjoying yourselves?" The man said.

The two looked over to the man that had interrupted them. Harvey put a smile on his face and put his hand out to the tall, dark skinned man.

"Mayor Hill. We are having an excellent time, and yourself?"

Hamilton Hill smiled at Harvey and said, "The food is no good, but Gotham's best and bravest are here. Isn't that right, Bruce?"

The mayor took Harvey's hand, but kept his eyes on Bruce. Neither man's smile faltered, but the action was obviously forced.

"Absolutely, Sir. Our police force is doing a fine job, if I may say so myself."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Well yeah, other than the occasional murder or kidnapping that gets watched by a blind eye on our great streets, I'd say they are top notch.

"Well Bruce, as I'm sure you know, the city is a large one and it can be difficult to keep an eye on everything. But I'm sure that the mansion you live in is all warm and cozy, yes?"

Harvey laughed a bit and stepped between the two. "Mr. Hill, where is that food at that you spoke of?"

The mayor smiled at Harvey and pointed to the other side of the room.

Harvey pulled his friend in the direction that Hill pointed. "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"Do you really think that you'll get somewhere with all that ass-kissing you do?" Bruce said.

"You never know, Brucey. Not all of us were born into an empire."

"But you and I both know that Hamilton is as corrupt as they come. Why would you want to work under that guy."

"Bruce, not all of us have the luxury of thinking that we can change the world with no help. If getting my foot in the door through that guy is what it takes to help this city, then that's what I'll do."

At that, Bruce didn't have anything to say. His eyes scanned the room as he watched Hill talking to a group of officers that he recognized from other social events. Little did everyone know, but he'd also started files on most of them and kept it in his room in a locked cabinet.

To the mayor's left was Detective Flass. Flass was just as bad as the mayor if not worse because he carried a gun. He was a shorter man and over weight, but strong. His hair was kept short, and he had the start of a beard coming in.

Standing next to Flass was officer Harvey Bullock. Bullock was a loose canon that Bruce wasn't sure about. At times he was positive that he was just like Flass and Hill, but at other times he was convinced that he was just a good guy that got born into a city full of crime, and as the old saying goes "if you can't beat them, join them".

And then, off to the side from everyone else with is back turned, Flass' partner Detective James Gordon stood. He was another one that Bruce wasn't sure about because of the fact that he was Flass' partner, but he'd never given any reason to believe that he was like the others.

The group talked for a moment or two before Hill looked back over to Bruce and smile.

_We should take this to one of the private rooms, I think. _Bruce read on the Mayor's lips.

And then the whole group followed the Mayor across the room to a set of double doors. Walking out of sight, Bruce didn't figure to see too much more of the men.

His eyes went back to Chloe as he put his award-winning smile back on. He could get an Oscar Award for the performances that he would give at these social events, but there was something different about this smile. He was legitimately attracted to her, and the smile was real. Knowing that she was a reporter and was aiming to do a piece on him didn't bother him too much. He was used to it by now.

He walked over to Chloe, nodding and smiling to many of the cities socialites. He was a great actor.

He finally got to Chloe and the real smile came back.

"Is it everything you thought it'd be?" He said.

"A bunch of politicians and police officers? Pretty much. But I do have one question. Why are you here?"

"Well, you do know who I am, right?" It sounded ostentatious, even to him.

She looked at him for a second, trying to figure out if he was serious. "Yes Bruce, I know who you are. But I just figured that a young guy with all the money in the world be spending his Friday night somewhere else."

"Oh, so you don't see me as being much of a black suit and tie kind of guy?"

"Well, in a matter of speaking, yes." She answered.

"Ms. Sullivan, you hardly know me. It just so happens that I love these big events."

"You are lying out your teeth. From the moment you walked in that door you've been putting on a smile that screams, 'get me out of here', and you obviously don't care too much for the Mayor."

"Caught that, did you?" He was a little shaken up by how dead on she was. This girl could be dangerous.

"I sure did. So why are you here?"

"This sounds like an interview."

"This is for my own curiosity." She replied.

Bruce looked around the room and noticed that Harvey was doing a fine job of dancing with both girls that he'd shown up with and no one else in the room would miss him.

"Want to go for a ride?" He asked.

"Are you serious? I have a paper I'm supposed to be writing about this party."

"I'll get Harv to fill me in on all the details, and in the mean time you can satisfy your curiosity."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, that if you come with me I'll let you ask me any questions you want and I'll be straight up about them."

"Why?" She looked deep into his blue eyes as she bit her lip. She knew that she shouldn't leave the party. She knew that work should come first and her first article would mean a lot to the rest of her stay in Gotham, but she was intrigued.

"Well, you pinned me with that fake smile thing, and I want to know how you got so damned good at sniffing out a lie."

The two looked at each other for a moment or two. The sexual tension and attraction between them was obvious, but neither of them would admit it to themselves. Each of them had a reason for wanting to go, and neither of them would say it out loud.

The longer they stood, the heavier the tension grew until you could almost walk through it.

"Sure." She caved, even though she knew that it was going to get her into trouble on her first day. What's a girl to do?


	4. Removing the Mask

**Chapter 4**

Bruce guided Chloe out the doors by placing his palm on the small of her back. As they made their exit, he turned his head to see if anyone would notice and saw two beat cops standing by the doors that the mayor had left. Their eyes were intently focused and them.

Bruce smiled, looked back at his new reporter friend and said, "I think you'll have a juicy story by the end of the night."

"Even though I told you I wouldn't write about you?" She smiled teasingly as the bouncer held the door open for them.

"Oh, I'm still holding you to that, but I think that another, even more interesting story might drop in your lap." He left her with a cliffhanger.

The two of them stood out on the sidewalk, waiting for the valet to bring his car around in silence.

When the car finally pulled around, the young kid jumped out, left the door open, and ran around to get Chloe's.

"This sure is a nice car Mr. Wayne."

"You should see my other one. Thank you." He shook his hand and gave him a generous tip.

Bruce got into his car, pulled the door shut, and looked at Chloe.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"It's nice." She looked around the inside and then back at him. "A little boring though."

He laughed a good, hearty laugh. "Well it looks like I'm going to have to fight for your approval."

She smiled back at him. The idea struck her as being odd. A billionaire that cared what she thought of him.

He put the car in first gear and rived the engine up a bit before letting the clutch off. He peeled out with a squeal and then they were off.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"For now we are just going to be driving around, you asking questions, me answering them." His eyes bounced back and forth from the street to the rear-view mirror.

"Okay, my first question. "Why go to a big banquet like that if you have no interest in being there?"

"That's a good one. I do it to keep face. If I let the whole world know everything about me--" His words trailed off. "It just wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to explain. Probably because I never have before." He stopped and looked over at Chloe. "This doesn't make sense, but I hope you'll understand what I'm trying to say. There are things about me that I've never told anyone, and it drives me crazy."

"Everyone has secrets, Bruce."

"Not like mine. I don't think you'll ever meet anyone with the secrets that I have."

She wanted to laugh and tell her about her friends from Smallville and the secrets that she'd heard from there.

"So why am I really here there?" She asked.

"I think the reason that it bothers me to keep these secrets is because I think there are a few people out there that would actually understand, but I'll never know because I'm to closely guarded."

"Well that makes a lot of sense."

He looked back at her again. "Really?" He looked vulnerable for the first time that night.

"Sure it does. You'd be surprised at how great of a listener I am." She gave one of her "small town girl smiles". He melted.

"Well of course you are. You're a reporter."

She laughed. "The recorder's off tonight. Tonight it's just me and you." Even as she said the words she realized how sexually charged they were, but she was too deep into the sentence to stop. Her cheeks flushed as he looked at her with surprise on his face.

"I have the strangest feeling that I can trust you, and that's hard to find in this city." Looking back at the rear-view, he saw a pair of headlights come over the hill behind him. The car was moving fast and closing the gap between them. "And I just may get to find out if I'm right about you."

"What do you--" She looked at him and then turned back to see the car coming. "Someone you know?"

"Were about to find out." Bruce pushed the gas pedal down and the corvette roared as it took off down the street.

It wasn't long before the car behind them had matched their speed and added some. Once again they were closing the distance.

"Can't you out run them in this thing?"

He looked over at her and smiled. "You ready to get a good story or not?"

She didn't say anything else. Sitting back in her seat, she bit her lip nervously.

Bruce drove his car a little faster as they left the downtown area and got into a less populated part of Gotham. He came up to Third Street and took a hard right turn and made Chloe grip the hand rest on her side. The fear on her face wasn't hidden as she looked over at the driver. Bruce kept his eyes on the road and mirror.

After a few miles on Third Street, he saw the headlights make the same turn and speed up.

"Yeah, I'd say we have company."

"What is this", she asked. "Why are people following you?"

"You wouldn't believe how easy it is to make enemies in this city." He looked over at her for a moment and then back to the road. His eyes were full of concern. Keep your head low and take notes. I think this will make a great paper."

Bruce took another hard right onto Harwood, and then a hard left onto Jenkins, followed by an easy left onto York. He slowed down his car to a stop, pulled it over to side of the road and then behind a gas station on the corner that was long closed for the night. He killed the engine and turned the lights off.

"Now we just need to wait here, they'll find us in a few minutes."

"And then what?" Chloe demanded.

"And then you get your story."


	5. The Monster

**Chapter 5**

The car came up on the gas station slowly. The corvette's lights reflected as the car drove by, giving up its hiding place. The black Crown Victoria rolled down the back window and a fully automatic weapon appears, exploding at the tip with a silenced muffle.

The corvette quickly filled with holes as it rocked from the force of the bullets. A few bounced off, but most of the bullets pierced through the car's fiberglass, entered the car, and exited out the other end.

Just as the first gun started to click empty, the front window rolled down and another gun flashed. More exploding rounds in the black of night.

Bruce and Chloe watched from the bushes across the street. They'd had just enough time to get out of the car and run across when the Crown Vic made its turn around the corner.

Both were on their knees, Bruce's arm around Chloe. He pulled her tight as he could feel her shaking. He wondered to himself if it was because of the chilly night air that smelt heavy with the threat of rain or if it was because of fear.

He looked down at her just as she looked back up at him and her eyes told him nothing. Could have been the cold air, could have been the fear, could have been neither. She could have been a hell of a poker player, he thought.

Bruce gave a silent nod to her as he looked back to the Victoria as it slowly made its pass, a u-turn and then stopped in the street.

They were in a part of Gotham that wouldn't have many people outside, and the ones that would be out didn't think much of gun shots.

Three of the four doors opened and three dark figures got out of the car, all wearing black ski masks. The driver stayed behind the wheel, but he was the only one left in the car. All three of the men that were outside now held the illegal, fully automatics in their hands.

"I have to go out there now", Bruce said under his breath.

"You can't do--" Chloe started but was stopped by Bruce's stare.

"Just stay in the bushes and try to keep quiet. No matter what happens, don't move and wait it out here until morning."

Chloe gave a nod as Bruce started to move around the bushes, staying in the shadows provided by a lamp post near the gas station. He stayed close to the ground, nearly on his knees as he slowly crept over to his assailants. Taking off his jacket as he walked, Bruce was completely silent and stealthy.

He made his way up to the car where the passenger side door was left open. All eyes were on the corvette as he walked up to the Crown Victoria. The driver was watching his companions from behind a black ski mask that matched the others.

Bruce knew that this was his chance, so he reached out from the passenger side and wrapped his hand around the drivers face, covering his mouth. The man jumped with fear and tried to fight back, but it was no use. Bruce wrapped his free arm around the mans neck and put a blood choke on. It was only a few seconds before the man slipped into unconsciousness.

Once the man was out, Bruce removed his mask and recognized one of the police officer's from the party.

"Great", he said to himself.

He then reached out and pulled the keys out of the ignition and slipped the mask over his head. It took a few tries to get it positioned correctly, but once it was on it felt great. The warmth, the comfort, the seclusion. His whole life was kept in a metaphorical mask, and now he got to bring it to the surface. He suddenly had the strangest feeling. He was home.

He shook of the crazy notion and opened the driver side door, stepping out towards the other police officers. They all looked back at him, and then back at the corvette as they got closer. They were all checking to make sure that they'd killed the billionaire and his reporter girlfriend.

As Bruce walked towards the man he dropped the keys on the ground and kicked them to the side.

"Chuck? You're supposed to be waiting with the car!" One of the men said with a harsh tone.

Bruce didn't slow his pace any. As a matter of fact, he speed up a little. He walked over to the closest man to him and just as he got to him another one of the men yelled, "They're not even here!"

Bruce was now standing right next to one of his pursuers.

"Chuck?" He must have noticed that Chuck wasn't wearing the same clothes as before, but they'd all been wearing suits at the party so it didn't dawn on him that the change might have been important.

Bruce threw a hard right hook at the man's jaw, landing it with a hard thud. The man's head whipped around as he started to fall to the ground.

Bruce spun around to see the other men raising their guns. Without anytime to think about what to do, he leapt out at the corvette for cover. The other two men stood on the other side of the car, and lost a good shot as he did a roll towards the car.

"Shoot the bastard!" One of them yelled.

Then the guns opened up and hell fell upon the car. Bruce leaned his back against the rear tire and knew that if he didn't get hit it would only be a matter of luck, but he didn't have much of a choice.

The car rocked back and forth and shuddered as dirt and gravel shot up all around him. Bullets cut straight through the car and landed on the other side with ease.

Then there was a piercing pain in his left arm. He reached up and grabbed it with his right hand and felt the warm liquid over his fingers. Grinding his teeth together, he looked down at his arm. It had just grazed him, but the pain was unbelievable. He'd never been shot before, and know he knew just how bad it can hurt.

A few seconds later, the shots ended and was followed by a series of clicks.

"My turn", Bruce said as he stood up slowly and turned to look at the men in the eyes.

"How did you--" One man was at a loss for words. He dropped his gun to the ground with a clank.

"Who are you?" The other said. He kept his gun in his hand, but it was useless without the ammo to go with it.

Both men put up their fists, ready to fight. The one closest to Bruce had fear in his eyes like a man on his death bed; the other looked more calm but ready to fight.

Bruce felt like he was looking at these men through a new set of eyes. This wasn't him. He wasn't the man behind the wheel right now. There was a monster inside of him that had been growing since he was a boy and it had just found a way out. An exit or backdoor that it could sneak out of and get a taste of what it's always wanted. To cause pain and terror in those that caused him so much pain.

"Jesus Hank, what is he?" The scared one said.

"He's just a man in a mask."

Bruce closed the distance between them and the first one leapt out at him with an outstretched fist. His sloppy punch attempt was probably caused by fear and irrationality more than anything, but it was a mistake he'd have to deal with. Bruce grabbed the man by the wrist and pulled his arm as he ducked under it, leaving the man's elbow behind Bruce's neck. He then rose up quickly, snapping the man's elbow with a wet crunch.

A scream filled the night air as the officer dropped to his knees. The other man rushed to his defense with a much more skillful punch. The strike caught Bruce off guard as he was still hearing the crack of bone in his head. He officer's punch caught Bruce under his left eye.

The strike knocked him back and stunned him for an instant, but it was something he was used to. The officer tried to take advantage of the opportunity and swung the gun he was holding at Bruce's head like a club. Being dazed, but not completely out of it, he ducked under the gun and let inertia take it's course. The man's upper body spun around until he was facing the opposite direction, and Bruce came back up with an uppercut to his rib cage.

The air was pulled from the man's lungs as his eyes grew wide. He started to stumble as Bruce lifted his leg and gave him a hard roundhouse kick to the side of the head; knocking him out cold.

The man with the broken arm stayed on his knees, crying, looking up at Bruce. Begging for forgiveness, he looked at Bruce through tears.

"Please, don't hurt me."

"You came here to kill those two people, why should I spare you?"

"I didn't want to, but the Mayor--"

"The Mayor sent you to kill the two of them?" Bruce fought through the pain in his arm, on his cheekbone, and in his lungs. He kept his voice at a low, deep, raspy tone that didn't sound like anything he'd ever heard out loud before. It was the monster's voice. He'd only ever heard it in his head, but now it was out for the world to hear.

"You don't know what he can be like if there is someone that wont go with his plans", he said through tears. "He has so many people under his control. If anyone seems like they wont fit into his pocket, he kills them!"

"Then you are a coward, and you don't deserve a badge." Bruce said.

He'd done enough talking. He landed an uppercut to the man's chin, sending him to the ground in a collapsed pile.

Bruce turned back to the bushes and saw Chloe, standing in utter silence. Even from far away, she looked scared.

"It's alright", he said. His voice had changed back to its normal tone. The change was unsettling. "You can come over here now."

She moved towards him as he knelt down and gathered up the guns with his sleeve over his hand.

After getting all of the guns rounded up and moved out of reach, he walked over to his old corvette and pulled out a thick, black rope. He didn't bother closing the trunk. The car was far too gone to care about things like that.

The rounded up all of the men, including the driver and tied them all together, back to back, and put the ski mask back on the man he'd taken it from.

"How'd you do all of that?" Chloe asked.

Bruce snickered a little bit. "I suppose that you really don't know me as well as you thought you did."

She stared at him.

"You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, but we do need to talk." Bruce spoke as he searched the men's pockets.

"About what?"

"You made me a promise. You told me that you weren't going to ever write about me."

"You're kidding right? How the hell do you expect me to be able to write a story about this and leave you out of it?"

"You'll think of a way."

He felt a piece of paper in the driver's pocket and pulled it out. It was a ticket.

**Bare-Knuckle Boxing**

**No Rules Applied**

**Mixed Martial Arts Cage Fight**

**Admit 1**

"Two men go in, one comes out."

"What a rip off of Mad Max", Bruce said.

"What is that?" Chloe said as she moved towards Bruce.

"Nothing important yet." He reached back into the man's pocket and pulled out something else.

Bruce stared at the piece of paper for a second then back up at Chloe.

"The thing I want to know is what did you do that would make these guys want you dead?" She said to him.

"I suppose I should be asking you that." He stood up and flashed the paper at her. It was her picture, stepping off the bus.

"Let me see that", she snapped it from his hand. It was her picture, without a doubt. There was a red circle around her face and the words "Chloe Sullivan" written at the bottom.

"You mean they were trying to get me?" She wasn't really asking Bruce. She was really just saying it back to herself.

"Looks that way. Well, Ms. Sullivan, I don't think you should go to your apartment tonight." He said. I think it would be best if you came to stay with me."

She looked up at him with a "are you serious" look. "You must be joking."

He flashed a smirk.


	6. On the Inside

**Chapter 6**

As they walked back to a main street, Bruce kept the conversation with Chloe going. He found out that she'd come to Gotham in hopes of starting a new life with new friends. She'd had some trouble with relationships where she'd come from and decided that a new city, a new job, and a new life was exactly what she needed. He also found out that she'd been wanting to be a report since she was in grade school.

"Seems like you had a pretty good if back in Metropolis." He said.

"Seems that way, but not everything is as it seems. I just got to a point where people's secrets and lies and--" She trailed her words off.

"It's alright, you don't have to talk about it."

"Should I call a cab for us or something?" She changed the subject.

"No need." Bruce pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and in a few seconds had Alfred on the line.

"Alfred, I need for you to bring the car. "We'll be on the corner of York and Jenkins. No, I have someone with me. We were attacked. Who do you think won?" He chuckled a bit. "Just bring the car. I'll explain it when you get here." He flipped the phone closed and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Who's Alfred?" She looked at him as she asked.

"Alfred is my butler, but he's really family to me. He's to only family I really have."

"I know." Chloe said, eyes still locked on Bruce.

His eyes snapped around to her. "You know?"

"I was supposed to write an article about you, remember? I know a lot about you, Bruce."

He laughed a bit. "You think you know about me?"

"I know about your parents. I know about the guy that's still behind bars because of what he did to them. I know about the empire that you inherited and I know how much it must have hurt to lose them."

"Chloe, let me ask you something. Have you ever lost both parents?"

"Well no, but--"

"But nothing. There isn't anyone on this planet that knows how I feel and felt about that night."

"Bruce, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Didn't know that I actually have feelings? Believe it or not Ms. Sullivan, I'm not the guy that you probably think I am."

"I'm starting to realize that." She smiled a little. "You seem like you really care."

"More than you probably think." He looked at her and flashed a grin.

"Are you flirting with me, Bruce?" Chloe had learned from years of playing it safe that the best way to get a good and honest answer was to ask your questions point blank.

"I just might be." He smiled again. He did have a great smile that made his dark features even more mysterious.

She returned the smile, but felt the pressure of his gaze and had to change the subject.

"So how am I supposed to write a paper about those police officers back there without writing about you. Your car is the one back there, people are going to know that you were there."

"I'm not worried about that. Once we get back to my place I'm going to call a friend of mine on the force and fill out a police report."

"And what's going to be on it?"

"I had a flat tire so you and I were walking back to the main road when they passed us and started shooting up my car. We watched from the bushes as a masked hero came and saved us."

"A masked hero?" She said with a smile.

"Work with me here. If you put that into your paper, everyone wins."

"But I'll be lying."

"Only a little bit. Technically, I do have a flat tire now. Four actually. I was there, you were there, they were there, and the masked guy was there. Sounds pretty truthful to me."

She laughed, "And if I don't go along with this story."

"Then I'll be going to jail and those police back there will walk. Not to mention the fact that they'll probably kill me while I'm on the inside."

The two of them met up with Alfred after a few more minutes of walking. Chloe and Alfred talked for most of the car drive back to the Wayne Manor.

* * *

They pulled into the drive and walked in without Chloe saying a word.

"You aren't going to tell me how impressive my house is or how large." He said with a smile. "Not that I want you to, it's just that most girls do."

"Believe it or not Bruce, I've seen bigger."

"Ouch."

They both laughed as he showed her to the upstairs.

"You can stay in this room for now. I'll have Alfred bring some things and I'll stop by your apartment in the morning for your clothes."

"How long are you expecting for me to stay here?"

"Well you can leave anytime you want, but those people are looking for you and I don't think they are planning on being very nice when they do run into you. Believe me, this house is as safe as it's going to get for you."

"You're so sure of that?"

"You saw what happened to the last guys that tried to hurt you?"

She laughed. "Thank you, Bruce."

He closed to door behind her and his whole manner changed again. He was suddenly a very serious man with a mission. He fished the ticket out of his pocket and read it over as he ran down stairs.

"Alfred!" He shouted as he ran.

"Yes sir?" Alfred was hanging Chloe's coat near the door.

"Those men that attacked us were police officers. If I can link them to the mayor, I think I can get enough hard evidence to get him behind bars."

"With all due respect sir, you are only one man. How do you think that you will be able to take on the mayor and the men that work for him?"

"I have to try."

"Why?" The two of them stood there for a moment. Alfred knew where Bruce was headed, even before Bruce did. He could see the pain and hatred in his eyes for the unjust of the city and he knew that his training wasn't just for fun. "Sir, years ago I had to attend the funeral of two people that I loved. I don't want to attend yours as well."

"Alfred, tonight when I was fighting those men, it was like something inside of me had been released. All the pain that I've been feeling, all the hurt, just came out with every punch that I threw. I know what I have to do and I don't think I can stop it now."

Alfred shook his head and looked towards the ground as he spoke. "I understand that you want to put a face with your pain. It is easier to physically fight than struggle with pain inside, but I'm begging you. Let the police handle this."

"Alfred, bring me the vest and mask."

"As you wish, Master Bruce."


End file.
